


Windy

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The foursome make a snowman on the roof of their flat, the weather conspires to attack Dany, and Paul tries to help rescue a wayward umbrella.





	

Stoffel shivered, the snow had settled on the roof of their block of flats, but the others liked the cold, and he didn't want to sit alone in the flat without his boyfriends.

A stray snowball knocked him out of his thoughts, and he stood up to see who'd thrown it, but the wind knocked him down on to the ground.

His boyfriends all came rushing over, covering the little bit of his face that was on display with kisses.

"Are you okay?"

"Better now." Stoffel grinned, his thick clothes keeping the worst of the weather away from him as he soaked up the attention.

Jo pulled him to his feet, diving in for a messy kiss as he wiped the snow off his back, which ended up as an excuse for cuddles. Kevin and Marcus both waiting their turn as the snow piled down on top of them.

"I think there's enough for a snowman." Marcus was rolling a little snowball through the thick layer of snow that was now covering the roof, and Stoffel smiled, it had been years since he'd made a snowman.

They all rushed around to make the giant snowballs, piling them up as they made sure that it was sturdy, and Kevin stood back to admire their work.

"He's good, but I think he needs a finishing touch." Kevin kissed Marcus passionately as he took Marcus' scarf from around his neck. "He needs a scarf."

Kevin went to wrap it around the snowman's neck, but a gust of wind caught it, and sent it flying into the air, swirling as the scarf made its way to freedom.

"My scarf." Marcus thought about reaching over the edge to grab it, but there were on top of a five storey building, and the wind was high. He shrugged as they all headed towards the stairs, leaving their snowman to guard the roof.

"We'll just have to keep you warm." Kevin's cheeky grin shone out, and Marcus knew exactly what he had in mind.

*

Dany was walking home from his shift, picking his way through the snow with care as he wanted to make it home in one piece.

It had been a long day in the lab, but he was free for the holidays, just in time for it to be too late for him to get a flight home.

The weather had been getting worse all day, and with just an hour left on his shift, he'd seen that the flights had all been cancelled due to the snow. He wasn't too bothered about spending Christmas Day alone, but it was a little bit annoying after all the hassle that he'd gone to in booking the flights. Hopefully he'd be able to get a flight after Christmas, at least spend New Year with his family, since it would probably be another year before he got to see them again.

A car sped past him, splashing slushy ice water over him, and he wondered how his day could get worse, when he heard something approaching, like damp washing drying out on the line when it was a windy day.

Then it all went dark.

Dany tried to pull off the thing that was covering his head, not sure what it was, and he smacked his head into something hard and metal.

He stumbled back, falling on his bum as the icy water soaked through his jeans, and he cursed his luck.

All he wanted was to be home, and warm, and he let out a little groan as he lay down on the pavement, trying to work out if he was too injured to stand up yet.

He felt a little dizzy, and there was still something wrapped around his head, but at least he could breathe. Shivering he realised that the cold was the biggest threat to him, even in a padded jacket, and that he was going to have to move before hypothermia set in.

Dany sat up slowly, the sound of an engine getting closer and he braced himself for another soaking, but it never came.

"Are you injured?"

Dany tried to speak, grabbing at whatever was covering his face but his gloves made it difficult, and it wasn't until his rescuer got him free that he could speak without it being muffled.

"Attack by killer scarf," Dany said, holding up the offending item. He rubbed at the bump on his head, glancing over at his mystery man with his blue and yellow bike.

"Yamaha fan?"

The man's laugh was startling, and he shook his head. "No, I'm a paramedic."

"Oh." Dany squinted at the bike, but everything was fuzzy, and he tried to stand up, but his cold muscles were uncooperative.

"I'm Marc. Can you tell me your name?"

"Dany."

"And how many fingers am I holding up?" Marc was holding five fingers in front of his face, but Dany's attention was all focused on his kind smile, and his warm brown eyes.

Marc reached out to feel his pulse, and Dany felt a blush creep on to his cheeks, the cool air stinging at them as he felt his head throb.

"I'm okay, it's just a bump."

"Did you lose consciousness?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two." Dany smiled, and Marc seemed convinced that he wasn't concussed.

"I'll call you a taxi, make sure you get home safe. And without any more run-ins with killer scarves." Marc laughed, but Dany could see the concern in his eyes.

"That's kind of you but I live around the corner, I can walk it." Dany slowly got to his feet, Marc holding him tight as his wet clothes clung to his skin, making him shiver.

"I'll walk you there, if that's okay."

"Thank you." Dany could focus on Marc's bike, the shiny blue and yellow clearly for an emergency motorbike, and he felt a stab of guilt. "If you're needed elsewhere, please go, I'll be fine."

"My shift is over, I was just on my way home for the night," Marc said, taking Dany's hand as he led him towards his block of flats, "Unless something huge happens I'm not needed for the rest of the evening."

A strong gust of wind nearly blew Dany over, and there was a yell from the other side of the road. Someone was chasing their umbrella down the street as their friend tried to help.

The snow was getting even heavier, and the wind wilder as Dany tried to avoid tripping over his own feet as he stumbled into his block.

Dany hobbled up the stairs, his cold muscles refusing to work as Marc held him steady, escorting him to his door. His fingers were trembling as he tried to open the door, and in the end Marc had to take the keys out of his hand, opening the door as Dany shivered.

"Go and get a warm shower, put some dry clothes on." Marc looked at Dany, waiting for confirmation that he understood.

"I will, make yourself at home, there's cake in the kitchen."

Dany felt the sting of the warm water as it ran over his body, but even the cold and the bruises couldn't stop him from smiling. Marc seemed lovely, and he felt a thrill at the fact that the universe had sent him something good after such a horrible day.

Not that he was assuming anything, but just the idea that there could be more was enough to cheer him up.

He carefully rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower, the contrast of hot and cold making him shiver, but it stopped his bump from throbbing.

Dany could have stayed in the shower all night, but the knowledge that Marc was in his flat and waiting for him had Dany rushing to get into his pyjamas, wrapping himself in his big fluffy dressing gown that was like a giant comfort blanket.

He headed through to the living room, and he saw that Marc had made himself comfy, his bright jacket slung over the end of the sofa as he sipped at a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thank you for rescuing me." Dany sat down next to him on the sofa, the warmth of the hot chocolate spreading through his body as he let out a little groan.

"You're welcome."

Marc's smile did things to him, and Dany squirmed in his seat.

"Are you in pain?"

Dany could see Marc going back into work mode, and he didn't want to worry him, he'd already done enough for him.

"No, I'm just awkward around cute guys." Dany blushed, and the bump on his head throbbed with every beat of his heart.

Marc smiled, a sparkle in his eyes, and he leant in as Dany held his breath, waiting for the moment that their lips met.

It was a kiss so perfect that it took his pain away.

*

Paul was hurrying home when he felt something shove him, and he turned round to give the rude person a piece of his mind, when he saw that it wasn't a person that had bumped into him.

It was a golf umbrella, free from its owner and swept up by the gale force winds.

Paul turned and the umbrella got caught by another gust, just as he saw a windswept looking blond man skidding through the snow, chasing after it.

The man rushed past, and Paul felt a stab of guilt, so he rushed after him as the umbrella swirled around in the air, heading over the fence and towards the train lines.

"Typical." The blond man hung his head in his hands, his hair somehow perfect even though there was a snowstorm going on around them.

"It's not really the weather for an umbrella." Paul laughed at his own joke, and it gave him a chance to see just how cute his mystery man was.

"It was hailing when I left the office, I was using it as a shield, so that I could make it to the train station alive."

Paul nodded, he knew the pain of being pelted by a thousand tiny icy bullets.

Mystery man shivered, and Paul realised that the snow was getting heavier, piling around their feet as they stood.

"There's a Burger King in the station, let me buy you a coffee, warm you up."

"I can think of better ways for you to warm me up." He dragged his eyes over Paul, and the spark in his eyes was unmistakable.

Mystery man leant in for a kiss, taking Paul's breath away as their lips worked away to warm each other up.

A gust of wind nearly knocked them over, forcing them to break the kiss, and they were both grinning at each other, their breath leaving trails in the icy air.

"Nico."

"Paul."

"Still want that coffee?"

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
